1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a voice coil assembly, and more particularly to an upper suspending arm and a lower suspending arm on respective sides of a plate having an resilient section to connect with a fixture, which increases the space for vertical vibration and prevents the plate from vibrating laterally so as to produce the best sound quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional loudspeaker has a cylinder electromagnetic transducer, which is too big in size and may cause inconvenience to the user.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional voice coil assembly comprises a plate B which is provided with a coil B1 thereon. The coil B1 may be a conducting line with a plurality of winding and patterned on a printed circuit board. The top of the plate B has a top board B2 for a vibrating membrane to be glued thereon. An upper suspending arm B3 and a lower suspending arm B4 extend from respective sides of the plate B and are connected to a fixture B5. Along with magnets (not shown) provided on the front and rear of the plate B, the plate B produces a vibration while the upper suspending arm B3 and the lower suspending arm B4 are suspended in such a way that they can move in a vertical direction.
However, the upper suspending arm B3 and the lower suspending arm B4 are horizontally connected to the fixture B5, thus, the vertical vibration of the plate B are limited to its space and the amplitude of vibration is limited. The plate B may vibrate laterally to collide with the magnets, which downgrades its performance.